


Captured

by Justsomedreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming
Summary: You got captured and tortured. Lucifer, Castiel, Crowley and your older brothers Sam and Dean have to watch it. But luckily you have an idea how to be rescued.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 62





	Captured

_ “You found her?” Deans voice echoes through the bunker.  _

_ "Dean, come here. I am in her room!" Sam yells and the others run to your room.  _

_ Your furniture is crashed and thrown over.  _

_ "What -" Dean stops in the doorway, his eyes wide open. _

_ "Where is (Y/N)? She wasn't anywhere in the bunker," his voice is tense. Then he finds a note lying on the floor saying ‘Sorry, I can't go hunting with you guys anymore.’  _

_ They look at each other, somewhat confused. Dean grabs his phone, dialing Crowleys number. His angry face causes Castiel to take the phone to talk to the demon.  _

_ "What do you want squirrel?" The phone is on speaker, so all of the boys can listen. "It's Castiel. Crowley, we need your help working on a case."  _

_ "Oh, giraffe, I wouldn't have thought about any time you would ask me for help. What's the matter?" "(Y/N) got kidnapped." Sam's voice is trembling. Before anyone could end the call, Crowley pops up at the bunker.  _

_ "PUMPKIN GOT KIDNAPPED?” His angered voice halls through your room and fills the whole bunker. “I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WATCH OVER HER, YOU MORONS!” _

_ You´re not his child or blood related or something, but Crowley sees you as his family. He has grown fond of you and he cares about you, especially since he has Emotions and humanity now. And, funny as it sounds, you accept him as sort of a father figure.  _

_ “Hey,” Dean shoves him, still holding the note in his fist. "She was with us, in the Impala! Someone took her when we stopped at the gas station. And this someone was looking for something in her room. It´s not our fault."  _

\- - - - - -

Your eyes are blindfolded, your shoulders are aching because your arms are being tied and hold up, the chains digging into your wrists. 

“Well, look who we have here. Sweet little (Y/N) Winchester.” You remember this voice, but you can´t put a face to it. A soft but cruel laughter fills the room. He enjoys to play games. 

“You know who I am. That means you also know my family.” Your voice is firm. You´re surprised about your sassy attitude in such a, well, impasse.

“Oh, yes. I know them. Your brothers surely have found the note I left for them, probably assuming that you left them. So they will look for you in all the wrong places and I´ve got plenty of time with you.” The voice is right next to your ear which lets you shudder. He is completely calm and that makes you nervous. 

“A note? They aren't stupid. They will figure that it is just a trick. Castiel and Luci-” A strong hand closes around your throat. “Don't you dare to say it, small one.” His mouth is so close to your ear, whispering his threat, that his lips touch your skin. “As if some fallen angels could beat me.” 

You startle as a cold metallic something brushes over your collarbone. 

“Don´t be scared, little one. I won't hurt you,” he purrs, “at least not now.”

He lets go of you and you hear his footsteps walking away and him shutting a heavy steel door. Leaving you alone. Tears collect in your eyes, dampening the blindfold. 

\- - - - - -

"We have to find a way to get pumpkin back." Crowley sighs and leans back on his chair. 

“But how? Who took her, if it wasn´t some demon who wants to see you fail, Crowley?” Lucifer drops down on a chair, rubbing his face with both hands. He´s desperate. “How do we find her?” 

“Hey, I think I found something. Look,” Sam storms into the room. He has the note in his hand. 

Dean looks up, he looks tired and exhausted, almost like he's given up already. 

“Sam, we´re looking for her for over a week now. What if she´s already de-” “SHUT UP DEAN!” Lucifer jumps up and growls. “We need to help her. Somehow we will find her."

None of them knowing that Lucifer has fallen in love with you and he just can't lose you. 

\- - - - - -

Your mouth is dry and your tongue feels like sandpaper. You hear footsteps coming near, you don't know how many days passed since he brought you here.

"Hello there, little one," he says in his usual cold humming voice. You weakly lift your head, still blindfolded and therefore not able to see anything. 

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Your raspy crackling voice is nothing more like a whisper. The man comes closer, lifting your chin with his hand. You feel something cold touching your lips, he pours a bit water into your mouth. Eagerly you drink everything he offers you. 

"What a good girl you are," he pulls back the bottle and takes away his hand. You're hanging there in your chains, sighing and moaning with every movement. Your whole body hurts but you need to stay sharp. You have to get out of here. 

"Who are you?" He giggles. “I am the one to ask questions, small one. So, my idea is that you and I talk about you winchesters teaming up with fallen angels and the king of hell."

"I won't tell you anything." You spit out those words. The man answer with slapping you in your face. He's strong but still completely calm. 

"Oh little one, you will talk. I only need one little word. And you will say it." 

He grabs your chin, he squeezes it painful, lifting up your blindfold. As your vision sharpens you can see who captured you. You gasp and try to back off but your chains hold you in place. 

"Adam?" 

His hand still at your chin he smirks. 

"Just a meatsuit, little one. Generous as I am, I will grant you another guess."

Your heart beats faster as you realize who's standing in front of you. 

"Michael," you whisper fearful. 

"Let's have some fun, shall we bright eyes?" 

\- - - - - - 

"Try to call her again!" Sam says. "Maybe we can track her phone!" 

"We already tried that. Besides, do you really think her kidnapper didn´t turn off her phone after over a month now?" Cas says and stops pacing when suddenly Sam's phone rings. 

He answers the call and sets it on speaker. 

"(Y/N)?" 

"Oh, yes my little one is here too." The boys look at each other. Everyone recognizes the voice which is speaking. 

"What do you want? Where is (Y/N)?" Deans voice sounds helpless. Michael also has your phone set on speaker. 

"I just wanted to let you know that (Y/N) is alive and healthy. But she needs to stay a bit longer. Sam, please do me a favor and open your computer."

Sam does as asked and he, Dean, Castiel and Crowley look at a livestream of the room you are in. 

And they see you. You barely can hold yourself up, your legs are shaky. Your head hangs low, resting on your chest, your face covered by a veil of your hair.

The only clothes you are wearing are a ripped tank top and some shorts. Your body is covered by bruises, scratches, blood and deep cuts. 

"You-" "Ah, I think you really DON'T want to finish that sentence," Michael steps into the scene, you can feel his breath on your neck. You startle up and let out a whimper. Slowly he carves another cut into your flesh. Through your clenched teeth you groan with pain.

“Please….” Your voice is just a crooked whisper.

You haven't noticed the open laptop on a table or the camera that´s directed to you. That is until Michael lifts your head so you can look at the shocked faces you see on the laptop.

You see Dean and Sam who seem helpless, you see Castiel, his eyes wide open and shocked. Crowley's face is filled with anger, disgust and sorrow. But the worst is to see Lucifer walking into the room where they are, looking at the screen and looking lost and broken as he sees you. 

“Kitten…” Just a whisper, but for you it's like a scream. The usual cheeky light in his eyes is gone. 

“I´m fine guys,” you whisper and try to smile but it´s more of a grimace with all the cuts and bruises.

You're still staring at Lucifer, the angel you love. You have feelings for him since he got back from the cage. You love his smile, his cheeky attitude, everything about him. Every Time you have a hard time, he manages to cheer you up.

“My, look what we've got here,” Michael traces your neck with his lips, healing some of your wounds. “Little Winchester is in love with the fallen archangel.” Chuckling spiteful he leaves some kisses on your neck up to your ear. You try to lean away from him, but you're frozen in place. He's teasing his brother, and it seems like Lucifer is very falling for this. 

“Leave her alone,” he growls, clenching his teeth. 

“I will leave her alone. If she does what I demand.” He carves his name into your collarbone. You feel blood running down and your top soaking it up.

Moaning in pain, you try to lean away from him. Michael just places his hand on your hips and pulls you close. 

“Come on little star, just one word and I'll heal you and you can walk out of here.” He grins as he whispers into your ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “Refuse and I´ll show you what real torture feels like.”

He presses a knife to your ribcage. 

“Wait...please,” you huff out. 

“No, (Y/N), don´t do it.” Deans voice sounds through the room. You can feel the knife cutting through your skin, letting you groan in pain again.

“I can´t Dean… I am sorry,” your crooked voice is barely to hear. You look right into the camera, trying to steady your voice. Your whole body is shaking, you are not sure if it´s fear or excitement. You only have this one chance to try and maker your plan work.

Taking a deep breath, you lift your head, smirking into the camera. “I am really sorry for all of this. Sam, Dean, please don´t kill me, okay? Uhm, Cas, take care of my family, will you? Pops, you will rule hell like you ever do, promise me. And be nice to Juliet!” 

You cough, look at Michael with a grin and then you stare into the camera and yell. 

“Lucifer, I say YES to be your vessel.” 

The moment you finish your sentence, you feel the knife being stabbed into your ribcage. But then a bright light fills you. You black out as Lucifer takes over your body, rescuing you out of that room, but also stabbing Michael. He won´t let you see this. But after you get out of that room, it´s almost as if you have control over your body and stuff. He still makes sure to heal you and to lead you back home but he doesn´t take full control over you.

You thought it would be different to be a vessel to an archangel. Lucifer doesn´t suppress your mind. It´s more like as if he cooperates with you. 

Back at the bunker, he lets you lay down in your bed and leaves your body. Lucifer sits down in an armchair next to your bed, watching over you. Relieved to have you back, save here at home, he just can´t take his eyes off of you. When you wake up screaming in the middle of the night, having a nightmare, he startles up and looks at you. 

“Hey kitten, it´s alright,” he whispers and comes closer, sitting on your bed. “You´re home. You´re safe now.” He leans down to press a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“Lucifer? You saw my thoughts, right?” He nods slowly. “So, you know how I feel about...you.” He nods again and glances at you seriously. 

“Yes I know. And I feel,” he chuckles, “uhm, it´s hard to tell. I mean, I am still new to feelings, you know. But being near you makes me feel...completed.” Lucifer lays down next to you, and you lean against him. 

“Some call this love.” He smiles and wraps his arms around you. “Then, my lovely kitten, I have to tell you that I absolutely love you beyond recall.”

Smiling you snuggle deeper into his arms, resting your head against his chest, right where his heart is. You drift back to sleep really quick. He places another kiss to your forehead and smiles. 

“Goodnight kitten, have sweet dreams.”


End file.
